A New Light
by StarStrukk22
Summary: Jak and Daxter crossover into the world of Crash Bandicoot! This is going to be good! Chapter 2 finito!
1. Chapter 1

Jak sighed, poking a toad with a stick as he sat by the river in Haven Forest. Daxter looked up at his friend, concerned.

"Eh, Jak? You okay?" Daxter asked, a little nervous. Jak let out another big sigh.

"Oh, well I don't know, Dax. I'm nineteen and all of our adventures are over," He sighed again, it seemed to heave out of his chest. "Fighting bad guys and freaks and racing are like my only good talents."

Suddenly a blue light came down upon them. Over the blue light was a hovering spaceship type thing. Jak smiled and let the light consume him. They both lifted off of the ground.

"Eh, Jak! What's going on!" Daxter yelled. Before they knew it they were inside of the spaceship, a little yellow big headed man was beside them.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's going on?" Jak questioned, his voice drenched with authority.

"Quiet!" The yellow man almost screamed. Jak's face contorted into a puzzled expression. The man was small, yellow, and had a big head with an N tattoo on his forehead, Jak couldn't help but laugh. First it was a chuckle, then it transformed into a shrieking laugh. Daxter joined in shortly after. "WHAT?! WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" The man screamed.

"You look...you look like a...you look funny!" Jak yelped between fits of laughter. The man crossed his arms and waited until they stopped. Five minutes later they stopped.

"Finished?" The man asked impatiently. Jak wiped a tear from his eye.

"Yeah."

"Good. Word has reached to me that you may be powerful enough to help me destroy the bandicoots." The man explained.

"Bandy-who?" Jak and Daxter asked in unison.

"Let me explain. My name is Dr. Neo Cortex and I am an evil scientist. Many years ago I made an evolvo-ray, an evolution machine if you will. Not for humans, but for animals," He paused. "You see as a little kid I had a dream of having a formidable army of animal foes. I had created a bandicoot warrior who would lead me to success, but he was a failure. It seems his mind was too powerful to be overcome. I want to take over the world, and expect YOU to lead me to success by defeating my enemies." Cortex crossed his arms.

"Wait a minute this just ain't gonna go down easily. You see my friend...uh Jak can't easily be controlled either. He was touched by dark eco and now he has super moves or something like that," Daxter took a deep breath. "But my home boy here is not evil and has no intentions of helping a weird-o like yourself."

"Yeah, what he said." Jak said perplexed. Cortex laughed a maniacal laughed. Soon Jak and Daxter were tied up and floating beside Cortex.

"Now this is where you will be staying." He opened a room to reveal a dark room with two beds engulfed in black sheets.

"What do you think you're doing?!" A girl popped up. Her skin a bluish color with black-blue hair. She had two mechanical hands. Her blue eyes glared at Cortex, Jak, and Daxter.

"Now, Nina, I told you that you were going to have to share your room seeing as we have run out." His voice scared and calm. Cortex let Jak and Daxter into the room and shutting the door behind.

"First things first! Rule number one keep out of my cd collection. Rule number two stay the hell off my bed. Rule number three don't touch ANY of my witch craft books. And rule number four stay out of my freaking way!" Her voice loud with authority. Daxter looked at Jak, but he could only muster a shrug.

"Nina, oh such a pretty name. Are you an Aries?" Daxter asked. Nina glared then nodded once. A stiff nod. "Yeah I knew it. How do you do it Daxter? How do you do it?" Daxter mused.

"Look, Nina. I can tell I don't want to be here as much as you want me here," Jak sighed. "Any chance of you sneaking me off this thing?"

"I can't or Uka-Uka will totally fry my ass." Nina rolled her eyes. Nina studied Jak, giving him a once-over.

"Uka-Uka?" Jak and Daxter replied in unison.

"Yeah he is the boss. Really powerful. He promised much if I turned on my uncle and tried to take over the world, but I failed. He fried me for that."

"So he is your uncle? Cortex I mean?" Jak asked. She nodded twice. Jak and Daxter had nothing else to do but be trapped in the small suffocating room. He laid back on the bed and sighed.

**So this wasn't the best chapter but it will get better. My brain is sorta frozen so have no fear... **


End file.
